


Prins in plasa

by Lady_Granger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sirene - Freeform
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Granger/pseuds/Lady_Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette este o sirena care descopera ce este "miraculoasa" cand isi foloseste puterile magice pe care nu stia ca le are pana la momentul respectiv cand este prinsa  de capitanul Adrien Agreste si dusa la regele Hawkmoth in schimbul unor bogatii ca echipajul lui Adrien sa faca in continuare expeditii marine<br/>Alya este tot o sirena miraculoasa,dar ea a primit picioare dupa ce a fost luata de valuri si nu isi mai aminteste nimic din a fi sirena,dar ajunge in echipajul lui Adrien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Va putea Marinette sa isi recapete vechea cea mai buna prietena si sa il invinga pe Hawkmoth?Cititi pentru a afla!<br/>(Ma simt ca la stiri cand se da publicitate si imi vine sa explodez pentru ca e in toiul actiunii filmelor!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolul 1

**Marinette POV**

"Tikki,acesti corali sunt perfecti! Oh, erau preferatii Alyei." Am spus in timp ce culegeam niste corali mov,care primeau o nuanta din ce in ce mai clara de roz spre radacini.

"Nu te mai gandi la ea,a disparut acum 6 luni.Cel mai probabil e moarta,sau mai rau..."

"Tikki,pot sa simt ca e in viata,si pana cand nu voi mai simti asta voi crede ca intr-o buna zi ne vom reintalni. Nu pot sa nu ma gandesc la ea,suntem cele mai bune prietene!"

"Dar ea nu mai e aici!"

"Dar prietenia noastra nu s-aterminat oficial. Daca este moarta,ceea ce ma indoiesc,voi fi deacord ca nu mai putem fi prietene. Mai intai,insa,trebuie sa ii gasesc cadavrul."

"Cred ca inteleg. Voi ati..."Insa inainte sa pot auzi restul propozitiei vederea mea se intuneca iar corpul ei de delfin rosu,cu burta neagra se estompa. Inainte sa imi pierd cunostinta am putut auzi tipetele ei de ajutor,insotite de o senzatie ciudata ca ma ridicam in timp ce coralii pe care i-am strans cadeau din stransoarea mea.

**Adrein POV**

Stateam intins i pat si ma gandeam la capturile de pana acum si ca in curand va trebui sa ne intoarcem la rege si sa ii vindem pestele prins. _Pana acum am prins doar sardine,sau rechini care au rupt plasa si au scapat. Probabil ca va trebui sa vand nava si sa ma apuc de altceva daca nu prindem curand ceva special,ceea ce ma indoiesc._

Ca si cand universul a vrut sa contrazica gandurile mele,in fata usii a aparut Plagg,in costumul sau negru obisnuit.

"Capitane,Nino te cheama la navod. Zice ca a prins ceva special si ca ii trebuie aprobarea ta pentru a-l lua pe nava. Nu a vrut sa imi zica ce,ca sa fie o surpriza." A zis,dezvelindu-si caninii care aratau ca niste colri de vampir in timp ce zambea.

Am sarit si am fugit spre Nino,cel mai bun prieten al meu. Puteam sa-i vad costumul sau clasic,format dintr-un sacou albastru cu un fel de vortex desenat intr-o parte,blugii rupti tot de culoare albastra,palaria portocalie si pantofii negri. Vederea s-a estompat cum m-am lovit de cineva care trecea din intamplare prin fata mea. 

Am cazut,insa am fost ridicat de doua brate intr-o bluza visinie,cu un desen cu o bulina insotita de trei linii una peste alta pe care Alya le numeau "semn Wi-Fi". Pantalonii persoanei erau tot visinii, mulati pe picioare. Cizmele negre ale persoanei acoperau pantalonii pana aproape de genunchi. Am fost tras cu o putere destul de mare tinand cont ca era a unei fete.

"Multumesc Alya,Nino a prins ceva special si ma grabesc sa ii dau aprobarea daca sa il aduca sau nu la bord. Nu mi-a zis ce anume,ca sa fie o surpriza." Am zis inainte sa fug.

In spatele meu am auzit niste pasi ceva mai grabiti decat ai mei,dar care aproape nu scoteau nici un sunet pe punte si stiam ca Alya se grabea sa vada ce a reusit Nino sa prinda,pana la urma erau impreuna. La viteza ei,nu am fost deloc surprins ca m-a intrecut desi aveam un mic avantaj. Cand a ajuns la marginea vasului s-a oprit impietrita. Am prins viteza si mai mare ca sa vad ce a surprins-o pe Alya,cea care ne-a salvat de doua caracatite uriase pe care le-a prins ca sa le ducem la rege. Cum am ajuns am ramas socat.

Inconstienta,in plasa de pescuit a lui Nino se afla o sirena.

_O sirena,vom fi bogati!_

Fata nu am reusit sa o vad din cauza pozitiei capului ei dupa prindere,din care parul i-o acoperea,insa corpul ei era uimitor. Mainile ei erau iesite din plasa si se vede clas ca una tinea ceva de parca ar depinde viata ei de el.  _Posibil o comoara._ M-am gandit. Corpul ei era alcatuit din piele pana la solduri,ca si cum ar fi fost un om normal,iar de la solduri se intindea o coada minunata. La partea de la solduri solzii erau foarte ingramaditi si ridicati,ca si cand ar fi un fel de curea, si aveau culoarea neagra. In rest,pana la pertea de jos,unde era despicata si de culoare neagra,era visinie,cu unii solzi negri pe alocuri care dadeau impresia unei buburuze.

 __Mi-am intors privirea spre Alya,care parea cu mult mai socata decat mine. Ea avea ochii de doua ori marimea ei normala,fata ii era palida,iar maxilarul parca se straduia sa nu cada de la atata soc. Buzele ei parca forma un cuvant,ca un nume,insa era mai incet de o soapta si nu puteam intelege nimic.


	2. Capitolul 2

**Marinette POV**

Am deschis ochii si mi-am dat usor parul din ochi doar ca sa vad ca eram intr-o plasa de pescuit,langa o corabie cu o pisica in partea din fata.  _Chat Noir, trebuie sa scap de aici!_ Am gandit inainte sa ma uit atent dupa ceva cu care as putea taia plasa. Cand mi-am indreptat privirea spre partea de sus a navei am vazut patru persoane care ma priveau in stare de soc,dar ceea ce mi-a atras cel mai mult atentia a fost o pereche de ochi aurii insotite de un par ombre maro cu rosu.

_Alya,puterile de sirena miraculoasa probabil au facut-ocsa prinda picioare, dar de ce nu s-a intors in ocean?Bine,sa recapitulam,am urcat la suprafata sa vedem ce e cu galagia si am vazut o furtuna care ataca un vapor.Alya a fost luata de valuri si dusa departe..._

M-am uitat si la ceilalti trei membri ai echipajului si am vazut un barbat ceva mai in varsta cu parul negru,ochii verzi si un zambet putin cam sinistru datorita perechii de colti din partea de sus a gurii. Daca nu stiam mai bine credeam ca e vampir. Un baiat cu parul blond si niste ochi verzi minunati se uita la mine cu un soc combinat cu fericire si...veneratie?Bine...el purta un costum alb si,judecand dupa medalii, era capitanul.Mai era baiatul cu plasa, cel care a reusit sa ma prinda.El era destul de dragut daca stateai sa te gandesti. Se potrivea bine cu Alya. El purta un costum albastru si arata fericit si mandru. Mandru,pentru ca a prins o sirena care nu i-a facut nimic? Oamenii acestia...

"Aduceti-o la bord!"A zis capitanul. "Regele Hawkmoth va plati bine pentru o sirena,vom putea continua expeditiile marine!Felicitari,Nino!"

_Hawkmoth..._ Fata mea a devenit mai palida decat era deja. Nu ma  puteau duce la Hawkmoth,eu nu sunt o sirena miraculoasa!Ma va ucide!

**Alya POV**

_Marinette... cum de ii stiu numele sirenei?_

Nu stiu de ce,dar stiu ca nu vreau ca sirena asta sa fie dusa la Hawkmoth. De parca... ne-am cunoaste?

**Adrien POV**

S-a auzit un geamat de la plasa si      m-am uitat la sirena care se trezea.  Si-a indepartat cu grija parul din ochi, iar primul lucru pe care l-am vazut era albastru. Niste ochi albastri minunati care erau plini de confuzie,nevinovatie si panica. Parul ei negru ca noaptea stralucea la lumina soarelui care acum apunea. Fata avea un breton care ajungea pana la varful genelor lungi ale fetei. Buzele roz erau stranse in seriozitate,probabil cautand o cale de scapare.

_Este atat de frumoasa... daca nu ne desparteau doua lumi... stai!Eu ce tot zic, este o sirena! Sirenelescufunda vapoare cu cantecele lor si ademenesc barbatii la stanci ascutite ca sa moara! Pe de alta parte... sirena asta nu canta... ochii ei arata o nevinovatie copilareasca,de parca nu ar fi facut rau nimanui inainte... poate ca ea e diferita...._

**Marinette POV**

Echipajul a adus un acvariu urias de sticla,care semana mult cu fundul marii. M-au luat doi dintre ei,tipul ala Nino si cel cu par negru si m-au bagat cu grija acolo,dupa care au astupat partea de sus cu o sticla ca sa nu scap.


	3. Capitolul 3

**Marinette POV**

Ce-i drept,acvariul nu este chiar incomod. Apa folosita nu este preferata mea,dar asta e. Au pus chiar si cativa corali si nisip ca sa fie mai confortabil,poate ca oamenii nu sunt chiar asa de neglijenti. M-am uitat inca o data la corali,erau cei pe care ii adora Alya!  _Macar un lucru au facut si ei bine._ Am gandit. Brusc am simtit ceva in mana dreapta. Am deschis stransoarea pe obiect doar ca sa vad scoica magica in care tineam coralii. Nu am avut timp sa ii asez pe toti,dar sunt sigura ca am pus cativa. Am asezat scoica la sold tocmai cand am auzit niste pasi apropiindu-se de acvariu. M-am uitat sa vad cine era si am vazut iar acea uniforma alba.    _Grozav,capitanul!_

"Bun venit la bord sirena,vei sta aici ceva timp!Poti sa imi spui cine esti?"

Asta chiar m-a enervat! _Sa ii spun cine sunt,de ce anume as face asta? Daca ar afla ca sunt fiica reginei Sabine clar nu m-ar elibera._ Am intors spatele la el si   l-am traat cu raceala. Cel mai simplu mod de a scapa de cineva.

"Nu esti gata sa vorbesti? Bine,imi vei spune cand nu iti va mai fi frica!"

_Frica?Mie?Oh gata,tipul si-a facut-o singur!_ Am folosit un vechi truc invatat de la Dreamfishes,pestii de pe fundul marii cei mai rari,am avut noroc ca eram orietena cu unul. Mi-am asezat varful cozii pe nisip si m-am invartit pana am facut un vartej care a facut capacul de sticla sa cada,iar o cantitate mare de apa sa cada in capul capitanului.

"Nu mi-a fost frica de nimic niciodata, de ce mi-ar fi acum de tine?" Am spus printre dinti. Era adevarat,nu imi era frica de nimic pe fundul marii,dar asta doar pentru ca Tikki si Alya au fost mereu alaturi de mine. M-a uimit mereu Tikki care,inainte sa fie transformata in delfin de vrajitoarea marilor,a stat alaturi de mine si Alya in toate aventurile desi ii era asa de frica incat se prindea de coada mea ca si cum viata ei ar tine de ea.  _Tikki... trebuie sa fie asa de ingrijorata..._

**Adrien POV**

"Nu mi-a fost frica de nimic niciodata, de ce mi-ar fi acum de tine?" A spus sirena dupa ce a facut un vartej ciudat si m-a udat.  _Vocea ei e minunata..._ _Revino-ti Adrien,nu te poti indragosti de o sirena!_ Ochii ei plini de furie s-au intalnit cu ai mei si mi-au provocat un fior de teama.  _Sirena asta are temperament,pare gata sa evadeze in orice clipa dar ceva parca o retine..._

"Hei,daca nu esti cuminte nu vei primi nimic de mancare!"

"Pfft,drept cine ma crezi,noul tau pestisor de aur?Mai lipseste doar sa ma pui sa iti indeplinesc 3 dorinte!" A reprosat sirena.  _Abia o cunosc si deja imi vine sa ii smulg coada!_

Am respirat adanc si am plecat la sala de mese sa il ajut pe Nathanael sa pregateasca cina.

**Marinette POV**

Capitanul era clar enervat cand a plecat. Mi-am facut bine treaba. Eram pe cale sa imi inspectez scoica cand o voce pe care o cunosteam deja a spus cuvintele care m-au durut cel mai tare in viata mea,dar in acelasi timp mi-au dat speranta.

"Scuza-ma,numele tau este cumva Marinette?" A intrebat Alya in timp ce se apropia cu teama de acvariu. Am respirat adanc,era timpul pentru misiunea principala:"Recupereaza vechiul prieten".

"Da,iar tu esti Alya."

"De unde ne cunoastem,ne-am mai intalnit candva?"

"Am facut mai mult decat atat,vrei sa vezi?"Am intrebat in timp ce scoteam scoica de la sold. Alya a dat din cap si s-a asezat langa acvariu. Am deschis scoica si am svos un mic coral pe care l-am cules azi,am rupt o bucata si l-am strans in mana si m-am gandit la momentul cand eu,Alya si Tikki am calarit niste tipari electrici. Am dat drumul bucatei de coral si a aparut o holograma care arata o imagine cu noi trei calare pe tipari. Alya s-a uitat uimita la poza. Am apasat de doua ori pe ea si a jucat un video.

**Tikki:Nu trebuia sa accept asta,chiar nu trebuia! [Tiparul cu temperament facea ca la rodeo incercand s-o dea jos de pe el]**

**Alya: Hai fata,este amuzant! Iesi si tu din carapacea aceea si distreaza-te! [Alya a prins tiparul asa de strans incat l-a facut inofensiv ca un pestisor de aur]**

**Marinette:Hai Tikki, este amuzant! In plus,am facut si lucruri mai periculoase!**

"Aceea... eram eu?Cum este posibil,te rog sa imi explici." A spus Alya cu teama si curiozitate in ochi.

"In primul rand,sa nu iti mai fie asa de frica sa vorbesti cu mine,nu sunt un pirania! In al doilea rand,da,erai tu acolo. Tu in realitate esti o sirena miraculos,una din sirenele cu puteri speciale. Ai fost luata de un val puternic in timpul unei furtuni si probabil te-a dus la malul apei,iar puterile ti-au dat picioare."Am spus. "Uita-te la semnul de pe mana dreapta, regina il da tuturor sirenelor care descopera ca au puteri. Fiecare, desigur,il are diferit."


End file.
